1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a towing accessory system and more particularly pertains to coupling a trailer to a vehicle at any of a plurality of elevations and with locking capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hitch assemblies of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, hitch assemblies of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling a trailer to a vehicle through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,071 issued Nov. 11, 2003 to Gilbertson relates to a trailer locking system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,698 issued Aug. 10, 1999 to Despain relates to an adjustable hitch support. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,451 issued Feb. 3, 1981 to Usinge relates to a hitch assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe towing accessory system that allows coupling a trailer to a vehicle at any of a plurality of elevations and with locking capabilities.
In this respect, the towing accessory system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling a trailer to a vehicle at any of a plurality of elevations and with locking capabilities.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved towing accessory system which can be used for coupling a trailer to a vehicle at any of a plurality of elevations and with locking capabilities. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.